Vide
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Ils sont partis. Son époux ne le réveillera plus de baisers, les matins. Sa fille n'emplira plus la maison de rires joyeux. Il n'y aura plus rien, si ce n'est le vide et le silence.


Je ne sais pas trop comment m'est venue cette idée de texte. J'espère seulement que ça ne vous paraîtra pas trop étrange, que vous aimerez...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Vide**

Il s'assied. Sa respiration est courte. Un tic nerveux agite ses paupières. Ses mains sont crispées sur le rebord de la table. Sur cette dernière, deux photographies sont posées ainsi qu'un dessin au style enfantin. Ses yeux bruns sont fixés dessus, tandis que ses pensées sont loin. Le premier cliché montre deux hommes qui tiennent chacun la main d'une petite fille, blonde aux yeux verts. Il a été pris il y a longtemps. Trois, quatre ans, c'est une éternité. Il y a eu de nombres disputes, depuis ce jour, de nombreuses réconciliations, aussi, comme toujours dans la vie d'un couple. La petite fille a grandi, elle entre en troisième année à Poudlard, à la rentrée. Le temps est passé trop vite. Il a filé, trop vite pour que ses mains puissent l'attraper pour qu'il l'use à son gré. Son dos se crispe. Il y a pleins de choses qui lui ont filé entre les doigts, à part le temps. Plein de choses, toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres. Sur le second cliché se trouvent deux hommes, ceux qui tenaient la petite fille. Ici, ils sont enlacés et sourient largement. Le bonheur émane de chaque parcelle de cette photographie. Le bonheur. Il a oublié ce que c'est, maintenant. Il a oublié ce que c'était, de tenir cet homme… Non. Non, évidemment qu'il n'a pas oublié, comment le pourrait-il ? Cela fait juste si longtemps, qu'il n'a pas effectué ce geste. Ça lui manque, atrocement. Trois semaines. Trois semaines et il n'a jamais craqué. Pas encore. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa fille. Sa petite fille, qui lui a fait ce si beau dessin. Objectivement, il n'est pas vraiment magnifique mais puisqu'il vient d'elle, il a la valeur d'un Monet. Sur ce papier, c'est lui. Lui, à l'air triste et fatigué. Derrière, son écriture peu assurée s'étale, lui rappelant d'être toujours heureux, parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand il a cette tête là.

Il se crispe davantage. Ses poings saisissent brusquement les photographies et les écrasent violemment. Faire disparaitre ce bonheur, c'est son souhait. Son objectif. Il n'en veut plus, ça lui fait trop mal. Le bonheur le torture, maintenant qu'il en a oublié le goût, et cette recommandation de sa fille, ce « ne souffre pas, Papa », lui brise le cœur en milles morceaux. Il jette les clichés écrabouillés, froissés, déchirés au sol. Ses lèvres s'agitent, souhaitent s'écarter en un hurlement qu'il retient. De rage, de peine, de désespoir peut-être. Il le retient, comme il dissimule, cache la douleur, l'atroce douleur qui le dévore tout entier. Par dignité, peut-être, une dignité stupide et puérile qui l'empêche de se lâcher. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il sent qu'il va craquer. C'est trop dur. Sa tête tombe sur le bois noir de la table et ses épaules s'agitent douloureusement. Il ne veut pas craquer, il ne veut pas craquer… Puis, brusquement, des larmes dévalent ses joues hâlées, des sanglots le secouent tout entier. Il s'en veut de pleurer mais il n'y arrive plus. Il ne peut plus jouer au fort quand tout ce qu'il souhaite est s'abandonner et hurler sa peine il pleure.

_Ils sont partis._

Cette phrase résonne en lui depuis trois semaines, inlassablement. Elle le torture, lui ronge l'esprit, les nerfs, le cœur. Tout son être y passe. Ils sont partis. Son époux ne le réveillera plus de baisers, les matins. Sa fille n'emplira plus la maison de rires joyeux. Il n'y aura plus rien, si ce n'est le vide et le silence. Ça l'effraie, atrocement. Surtout qu'il ne comprend pas comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il aurait du s'en douter, pourtant. Leur relation n'aurait même jamais du voir le jour. Ils étaient Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter, qui l'aurait pensé ? Certainement pas eux.

Le métis relève la tête, essuie ses larmes et quitte difficilement son siège. Sans trop y penser, il se dirige vers son bar à alcool, rempli à ras bord. Peut-être est-ce cela qui avait lassé Harry ? Ou peut-être encore son penchant trop prononcé pour les soirées prolongées ? Il avait fait des efforts, pourtant, pour lui, pour eux, pour la famille mais on ne pouvait changer la véritable nature d'une personne indéfiniment. Elle revenait toujours pour vous hanter, vous aider ou encore avancer votre mort. Il ne savait pas, de toute manière, comment il en était arrivé à vivre seul dans cette maison. Il ne comprenait rien. Seule une pensée sortait du néant, clignotait devant ses yeux, faisant des grands signes alarmants. Une unique pensée, qui le torturait plus encore que le fait qu'ils soient partis. _Ça faisait trop longtemps pour que ça se termine ainsi. _

Dix ans. Dix putains d'années passées à se dompter, à s'aimer, à s'emmerder et se disputer. Dix ans qu'ils avaient savouré, dix ans que Blaise ne pourrait jamais regretter. Dix ans qu'il avait vécu grâce à Théodore, qui était tombé pour la Lovegood et avait ainsi rapproché leurs groupes. Dix ans de bonheur, grâce à un simple pote amoureux. Bordel. Et, maintenant, ce mec, ce salaud de Gryffondor, c'était toute sa vie, et l'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté ensemble constituait son univers. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on lui enlève sa vie, son monde. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il avait besoin d'eux. Besoin des engueulades, des réconciliations, des « je t'aime » murmurés lorsque l'extase les prenait, et tellement d'autres fois. Il avait besoin d'Harry, d'Emily et même de ce chat qu'il avait toujours renié, ce chat de gouttière ignoble que son époux et sa fille avaient récupéré un jour sous la pluie et qui avait continué de squatter la maison. Même lui, il le voulait. Merlin, si ça voulait pas tout dire.

Ça, Blaise voudrait le hurler à Harry. Il voudrait lui dire qu'il devait revenir et que, merde, il pouvait même ramener son gros chat affreux s'il le voulait, qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il avait juste besoin d'eux ici. Ça, Blaise voudrait qu'Harry l'entende. Il voudrait qu'il arrête de faire demi-tour quand il le voit, qu'il accepte la confrontation et les supplications, qu'il accepte juste de l'écouter cinq minutes. Mais Blaise sait que c'est utopique, que Harry est borné, têtu, et qu'il continuera de se détourner et de l'ignorer. Il le sait, et ça le tue, parce qu'il n'en peut plus du vide.

Du vide, partout. Dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur. A la maison, même. Cette maison qui a toujours été bruyante, avec les Weasley qui venaient chaque Samedi et même ses propres amis qui squattaient tous les Mercredi avec sa petite fille qui parlait toujours en criant, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne l'entende pas, qu'on ne l'écoute pas avec eux deux, qui hurlaient quand ils se disputaient, hurlaient quand ils grondaient leur enfant, hurlaient quand ils faisaient l'amour. Et, maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien que le vide et son verre trop plein d'alcool qui cogne contre la table.

* * *

**Note:**

Aloors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vraiment votre avis sur ce texte, merci d'avoir lu dans tous les cas !


End file.
